Johnny Cade Love Story
by johnnyluver
Summary: They meet this girl, she has abusive partens, but dont tell anyone till later on, Plz dont leave bad comment, this is my frist sory I ever wrote.!


This is my frist story so can you please leave a good comment. It is abount the outsiders. Johnny meets someone and falls in love. They have lots more in commen then they though. Good stuff happens. Then a horrible thing happens at the end, that haunts his life forever.

****************************************Johnny's pov.

As we walked out of Pony's house a big white moving van drove by.

"Where you think that is headed?" Two-bit asked.

Pony said "I don't know."

"How about we go find out," Dally said, we all stared following the truck. The truck stoped three houses down from Johnny's house.

"Hey there is a kid in the truck," Pony said.

"What you think his name is?" Asked Steve.

The door open on the left side and big mean looking man got out. He had brown hair with red like eyes. On the right a woman got out. She had black hair with brown eyes. She looked like she got mad a lot and she was always drunk. The man and the woman went to the back of the truck, they got some boxes. Then, a young girl looking about 15 got out. Man was she beautiful. She had dark brown eyes with dark brown hair, her hair when about to the middle of her back. She was wearing what not most greaser girls wore, she had on old raggity blue jeans with a green t-shirt and a brown jacket tied to her waist. She walked to the end of the truck and she grabbed a box too, her farther was following behind her. I stared at her the whole time.

"Awwwww," Two bit said.

"What?" Soda said.

"I think johnny is in love," Two-bit said in a loving sweet voice.

"No i am not," I said.

"Come on it is ok to love some one." Steve said.

"You and pony are the only one that have no girl friend, so we would not make fun of you." Soda said.

"Yeah. So you can tell us who you like," said Two-bit.

Then I said "I don't like her. If I got to meet her, then yes, as a friend." Then i shook my head.

Steve then raised his eye brow and said "Johnny, if you don't want her.....well...i can take her..and i can have a good night." Steve and Two-bit started to laugh. Then, I looked at them like I was tired of them. I did like her but I can only tell Pony that because well i trust Pony...rest of them might make a joke about it.

Two-bit then said "After you are done with her I'll take her,"

Steve cocked an eyebrow and said "Ok, let you know," then Pony looked at me. I know he was thinking about saying something smart to them...then he did.

Pony said "Why not y'all go to your own girl. Like she would ever like a drunk-a-holic, or a retarded moron," then Darry came out.....he had every thing we had said.

"Can y'all ever get along and stop making up sick jokes?" Darry yelled. "Why can't y'all ever get along?" Then he went back in. Next thing we know we heard some one yell Leona. It came from the new people's house, we guessed that was the girls name.

****************************************Leona pov

I just heard my father yell my name so i ran down the stair case. "Yes," I said. His faced was red I could tell he was angry because he usually is and also he don't ever talk to me unless he is calling me because he is mad and wants to hurt me. He gave me a hard look. "What?" I said. I saw a little bit of something shiny and silverish behind his back. I knew it had to be a gun or a knife, because he was mad, so I started to back away toward the door.

Next thing I know he said "I'm not going to be sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I asked

"Oh..you will see," he said. I looked around like I was confused then he smiled and takes a swing at me with the knife, I ducked as quick as I could. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I run out the door. I don't know where I was running, I was just running.

I could hear my father stopp at the end of the porch but he kept yelling at me saying "You can run but you always have to come home and when you do...I'll be waiting for you," I got to a park and stopped, there I fell beside the water fountain. I could see all my blood. He had cut me on my arm.

****************************************Johnny's pov

I look back and saw her running out toward the park...I thought I saw her bleeding...she looked like she was in pain and needed help.

"What you think happen guys?" I said.

"I don't know but how about we go find out because it don't look all that good," Pony said. I got up.

"Come on guys lets go," I said. I was the first one to run. Pony end up catching up with me. Then all of them did. We got to the park and we saw her sitting down holding her arm.

"You okay?" Pony asked.

"Huh...yeah," she said in a sad voice.

"Whats the matter with your arm?" Pony asked again.

"oh...nothing," She said.

"It has to be something for your arm to bleed," said Soda.

"Ok,it's my dad. He hits me and cuts me with knifes and stuff, they don't care about me, they are soc. I'm a greaser, so they are always trying to hurt me," Leona said. You could tell she was holding back her tears. She looked at me and gave me a little grin, I gave her a little grin to.

"Well it is getting kinda dark, I think we should go home," said Steve.

"Yeah, we should," said Soda.

"But...if i go home there going to kill me," Leona yelled worried.

"Then you can stay with us, if it is ok with Darry" Pony said.

"It's ok if she stays, just nothing better be going on," Darry said.

"Ok," Leona said. So we all started walking home.


End file.
